


happily unfazed

by tellthatdevil



Series: a wild love from a gentle soul [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, local jock gets railed by fellow local jock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthatdevil/pseuds/tellthatdevil
Summary: “Jus’ leave me here to die,” Katie mumbled into the sofa.“Aw, poor baby,” Gwenog chuckled, untangling Katie’s hair. “So you’re too tired to play? I had a surprise for you, but I suppose it’ll just have to wait.”Katie whined quietly. “Gwennie.”“It’s a good surprise too, angel. Nice and thick and big for you.”xxKatie Bell gets railed by her girlfriend, Gwenog Jones
Relationships: Katie Bell/Gwenog Jones
Series: a wild love from a gentle soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	happily unfazed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosandcoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcoco/gifts).



> prompt was strap on + size kink 
> 
> was originally gonna do Katie/Alicia, but then there was plot 
> 
> this actually has a very elaborate back story that I'll do in another fic, but for now, porn

Katie flopped forward on the couch, groaning as she went. She bounced once before sinking into the cushion. Thank Merlin she had made Gwenog get a soft sofa rather than that modern monstrosity. Every muscle in her body ached terribly. So much so that she couldn’t be bothered to roll on to her back even as she breathed in sofa fibres. 

A large hand petted through her windswept hair gently. “Rough training?” 

“Jus’ leave me here to die,” Katie mumbled into the sofa. 

“Aw, poor baby,” Gwenog chuckled, untangling Katie’s hair. “So you’re too tired to play? I had a surprise for you, but I suppose it’ll just have to wait.” 

Katie whined quietly. “Gwennie.” 

“It’s a good surprise too, angel. Nice and thick and big for you.” Katie’s hips twitched and Gwenog laughed again, a low, rich sound that filled Katie’s centre with warmth. “But if you’re too tired, it’s fine.” 

“Please, Gwennie. That sounds so good.” 

“Rollover for me, angel.” Gwenog manoeuvred Katie onto her back so her legs were in Gwenog’s lap. “There’s my pretty girl.” She brushed one long, callused finger over Katie’s face while her other hand came to rest on Katie’s bare thigh, toying with the edge of her shorts. Katie flushed at the combination of praise and Gwenog’s touch. Her thumb swept steadily back and forth over Katie’s inner thigh, teasing the soft skin. 

Katie melted at the soft touches. Everything ached, but the ache forming in her cunt rose quickly to the forefront of her consciousness. 

“‘m gonna have to warm you up a bit first for this.” Gwenog lifted Katie’s hips with one hand while the other tugged her shorts down, leaving her completely bare from the waist down. “No panties, what a dirty girl.” She lightly spanked Katie’s cunt, eliciting a high moan. 

“Need to do my laundry,” Katie said in defence of herself, even as she angled her hips up towards Gwenog. 

“You know, for someone who seemed too tired to move, you sure are squirming around a lot.” Gwenog dragged her hand from Katie’s face, brushing over her covered chest teasing, down to her abdomen. There, she pressed down slightly, forcing Katie’s hips to still. “Stay still for me now, angel. You said you were too tired, so you need to stay still.” 

Any protest died on Katie’s tongue as Gwenog’s thumb swept over her clit. It moved away as quickly as it had come and Katie tried to chase the touch, but Gwenog held her firm. Damned beaters and their strength. 

Gwenog repeated the motion once, twice, three times before sliding her fingers down to part Katie’s lips. By now, she felt like she was practically gushing as Gwenog teased around her opening, never going in, just light, teaching strokes. 

If she had any more energy, she might have put up more of a fuss about Gwenog’s teasing, but it felt too good in her tired body. 

“What a good girl you are for me, Katie angel.” Gwenog shifted, slotting a clothed thigh in between Katie’s, covering her with her larger frame. Katie carded her fingers through Gwenog’s dark hair, pulling her down for a kiss. 

Katie moaned into the kiss, her tongue eagerly seeking out Gwenog’s. For a moment, she controlled the kiss, but Gwenog easily wrested control from her, pushing back against Katie. 

Without much warning, one long finger sunk into Katie, immediately dragging against that soft, sensitive spot on the front of her walls. It felt amazing, but it wasn’t enough she needed more. 

“Mm, more, please,” she mumbled against Gwenog’s lips. Gwenog nipped at her bottom lip as she added a second finger. 

Gwenog’s fingers, long worn from years holding a beater’s bat, dwarfed Katie’s and always felt like a perfect stretch. The added length and girth was everything Katie could’ve hoped for. 

Gwenog held a steady, almost teasing pace as she curled her fingers in and out of Katie’s cunt, never lingering anywhere too long. After a whine from Katie, she pressed her thumb onto Katie’s clit, which throbbed perfectly. 

Katie twisted her head away, exposing her pale neck, as she felt her peak approach. Gwenog dragged her teeth along Katie’s pulse point, finishing with a kiss to her jaw. 

“You’d better not come without permission, angel.” The words spoken against her jaw had the opposite effect on Katie. Even more so than before, she felt herself hurtling towards that edge. “You need to take one more finger before I’ll let you come. I need to stretch you out. Do you know why I need to stretch you out?” 

“Gwen….” Katie bit down on her lip in an attempt to stave off her impending orgasm. 

“So you,” Gwenog pulled her two fingers completely out, “can take,” they plunged back in for the briefest of moments, “my big,” Katie canted her hips desperately against the fingers pressing against her entrance, “thick,” the three fingers sank into her, the added stretch everything she could’ve hoped for, “cock.” Gwenog finished her sentence with a hard curl of her fingers and a sharp bite to Katie’s jawline. “Come for me, angel.”

With those words, Katie tumbled over the edge, a whining cry torn from her throat. 

Gwenog coaxed her through it, whispering words of encouragement against her skin. Her muscular thigh kept Katie pinned to the couch, unable to move towards or away from her. 

Katie pulsed around the three fingers buried inside her, desperately holding onto them. 

As she finished, Gwenog moved up for a gentle kiss. Katie let herself tug at Gwenog’s hair, relishing in the groan it elicited. 

“Such a good girl for me,” Gwenog whispered against her lips. Katie shuddered violently at the praise, tightening around Gwenog’s fingers once more. Gwenog slowly pulled her fingers out. 

“No,” cried Katie at the new emptiness between her legs. 

“Shh, angel.” 

Gwenog brought her fingers up to Katie’s mouth. Katie opened without protest, eagerly taking the wet fingers into her mouth. Normally, she could take two comfortably; three was a stretch. But today, she desperately wanted Gwenog to stretch her in whatever ways she fancied. So she sucked on all three fingers offered to her, swiping her tongue over each digit, tasting herself on Gwenog’s skin. Gwenog pushed down slightly, making Katie gag. 

“Aren’t you just the most darling thing?” 

Katie blinked up at her, trying to communicate how much she needed her. 

Gwenog’s fingers left her mouth abruptly, dragging a long trail of spit with them. The trail of spit broke, falling back on Katie. She couldn’t even imagine how wrecked she already looked, but quite frankly, she couldn’t care a jot. 

Gwenog dropped both her hands to Katie’s hips, holding them in place once more. Katie squirmed under the grip as she felt the wetness pressing into her arse. 

A cold blast of air hit Katie’s cunt and if it weren’t for Gwenog’s strong grip, she’d probably have hit the ceiling. She glanced down her body to find a smirking Gwenog between her legs. 

Christ, there were few things more attractive in this world than having Gwenog Jones’ face pressed against her cunt, all confidence and strength and whatnot. 

“You know the rules, angel.” Katie nodded, twisting to press her face into the couch. “I need you to tell me, Katie.” 

Katie inhaled sharply as Gwenog’s breath teased against her. “No...no coming until you say so.” 

Gwenog rewarded her with a few nips to her sensitive inner thigh. “Let me see those pretty green eyes.” Katie blinked her eyes open and moved so she could see Gwenog once more. “I want you to watch.” She blew another stream of cold air against Katie’s clit. “I want you to watch me make you fall apart.” 

Gwenog licked a long stripe up Katie’s cunt, then sucked hard at her clit. Katie practically wailed, her eyes falling shut. And then there was nothing. Gwenog pinched at her thigh. “What did I say, angel?” 

Katie struggled to catch her breath. “Keep my eyes on you.” She focused back on Gwenog, her lips glistening with Katie’s wetness. 

“There’s my good girl.” Katie’s hips caught in Gwenog’s grip, preventing her from bucking up towards Gwenog’s face. “Stay still. You’re too tired, remember?” 

Gwenog drew wide circles around her clit with her tongue. The whole time her gaze remained fixed on Katie’s and Katie could just tell she was smirking as she did so. Her tongue traced a lazy path towards Katie’s centre until it came to rest at her entrance. 

Already, Katie could feel her peak building, even faster than the first one, her cunt throbbing with need. 

Gwenog’s tongue dipped into her slowly as if she was savouring it. Katie’s hand tangled into her own hair as she tried to arch up, further into Gwenog. 

One of Gwenog’s hand slid down to tease her clit, leaving the other one to hold her down. Katie experimented with fighting against that hand, but as always, Gwenog was stronger than her. 

Gwenog’s tongue thrust into her, such a different sensation from her fingers, but just as good. 

“Holy fuck, Gwennie,” she whimpered. 

Gwenog swapped her mouth and her hand, quickly sinking two fingers into Katie. Katie tossed her head back, but then Gwenog stopped. 

“You just never learn, do you?” Katie’s head snapped forward, her eyes wild. “Eyes on me, angel. Let’s play a game.” She pressed a kiss to Katie’s bare cunt, just above her clit. “I’ll spell out words and you guess them. If you get them all right, you can come. If not, you’ll have to wait.” 

“No fair,” Katie whined, her mouth falling into a familiar pout. 

“All’s fair in love and quidditch, Katie darling.” 

“You know I can’t spell to save my life.” 

“Well, you’ll have to spell to come.” 

Katie watched with wide eyes as Gwenog’s mouth slipped over her clit, her tongue teasing out for a taste. 

Gwenog had the audacity to wink at her before starting her little game. 

Katie tried to focus on the looping motions of Gwenog’s tongue over the growing heat in her centre where Gwenog’s fingers sat. 

_ B E L L  _

“Bell!” 

“Very good, angel.” 

_ Q U A F F L E  _

“Quaffle!” 

Gwenog rewarded her with a hard press against the most sensitive spot in her cunt, nearly distracting her from the next word. 

_ C U N T  _

“Cunt,” she breathed out with a whine as Gwenog teased hers relentlessly. 

_ C O C K  _

Katie squeezed her eyes shut before Gwenog bit gently at her clit, pulling her out of her own head. “Cock, cock, you spelt cock.” 

“Now, two words.” 

_ G O O D G I R L  _

“Good girl.” 

“Yes, you are.” A third finger joined the other two with ease. 

_ M I N E  _

“Mine,” gasped Katie, her eyes fixed on Gwenog’s dark ones. “‘m yours.” 

_ A N G E L  _

Katie sucked in large gasps of air, fighting against her body’s urge to come. “Angel!” Gwenog hummed against her. 

_ C O M E  _

The word itself nearly sent Katie over the edge. “Come.” 

“That’s it. Come for me, now, angel.” Gwenog sucked her clit into her mouth and pumped her three fingers in and out at a vicious pace. Katie came with a shout of Gwenog’s name, nearly sobbing as Gwenog continued to pump her fingers. “Merlin, you’re pretty when you come.” The vibration of her voice against Katie’s cunt nearly made her come again. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” 

“No, sorry, darling, just Gwenog. But I doubt he’d make you come like that.” The older woman chuckled as Katie’s whole body shuddered. She sat up, slowly pulling her fingers out as she went. 

Katie whimpered at the new emptiness, feeling nothing short of pitiful. Gwenog wiped her soaked fingers along Katie’s thigh, leaving a cold trail of wetness. 

Once she was sat up, she dragged Katie’s almost boneless body into her lap. Katie settled over one of her thighs, tucking her head into Gwenog’s shoulder. Gwenog petted down her back, letting the younger woman recover a bit. 

Katie started squirming as she felt the rough fabric of Gwenog’s trousers against her cunt, the friction just enough. 

Gwenog hooked two fingers under Katie’s chin, drawing her face up. “Aren’t you just the neediest thing?” Katie’s face flushed at the sight of Gwenog’s dark, hungry eyes. “Go ahead, angel. If you want one more before your surprise.” 

With Gwenog’s permission, Katie began to drag her hips back and forth. Normally, she’d need a hell of a lot more than just grinding on Gwenog’s admittedly impressive thigh. But two orgasms in, she figured she could at least get a small one out. And the expression on Gwenog’s face was certainly encouragement enough. 

Gwenog’s hand tugged roughly at her hair, bringing Katie in for a rough kiss that was all teeth and pushing tongues. Her free hand stabilized Katie as she rocked against her thigh. 

Within minutes, Katie felt the tell-tale pulse in her centre. 

“Can...can...can I?” she all but whimpered into Gwenog’s mouth. 

Gwenog pulled away after a brief kiss. “Can you what?” she teased, tightening her grip in Katie’s hair. 

Katie’s cheeks burned as Gwenog smirked at her. “Can I come? Please?” 

“Since you asked so prettily, go ahead.” 

The orgasm this time paled in comparison to the previous two, but it still felt wonderful as she watched the delight in Gwenog’s eyes. 

Gwenog’s grip in her hair loosened slightly. “So perfect, angel. So good.” 

After a few gasping breaths, Katie asked, “So can I have my surprise now?” 

Gwenog chuckled. “Such a greedy girl.” Katie pouted, her bottom lip jutting out. “Fine. No more pouting.” She reached for her wand on the table, brushing their fronts together. 

“You like my pout.” 

“Do you really want to be a brat right now?” Gwenog twirled her wand between her fingers menacingly. Katie quickly shook her head. “That’s what I thought.  _ Accio! _ ” There was a rustle in their bedroom then a silk bag came flying towards them. Half blindly, Katie caught it one-handed, grinning at Gwenog. “Yes, yes, you’re a very impressive chaser.” 

“Damn straight.” Katie cradled the bag between them, marvelling at the weight. 

“Go ahead.” 

Katie pulled open the bag, handing the harness to Gwenog wordlessly. Her fingers brushed against the cock and she pulled it out. 

“What do you think? Is it too big?” Gwenog’s voice softened, a far cry from the teasing tone moments ago. 

Katie stared at the thick, long cock, her mouth falling open. “Um, it’s perfect. Big, but I wanna take it.” 

“Don’t worry, angel, you’ll take it.” 

Katie swallowed hard, her blood rushing loudly in her ears. 

Gwenog spilt Katie onto the couch so she could slip into the harness. She stood gracefully, popping the button on her trousers with one hand. 

Katie’s gaze flitted all over the other woman, a familiar sense of wonder filling her. Her eyes caught on the wet patch on Gwenog’s trousers, fighting the urge to blush. Gwenog tracked where her gaze had gone. 

“You’ll have to take these to the dry cleaner.” 

“Gwennie…” She whined. One of her hands drifted down her front, seeking to relive the constant ache between her thighs. 

“Katie,” teased Gwenog as she tugged her trousers off, tossing them off somewhere in the living room. “You got them all dirty, you naughty thing.” 

Katie huffed but left it alone, her focus back on the woman in front of her rather than their laundry woes. 

Gwenog was nothing short of a specimen, all hard muscles from years of quidditch and the bulky frame of a beater. She towered over Katie and most people for that matter, always a presence in any room. Katie dragged her eyes away from Gwenog’s toned legs up towards her face. 

Christ, she was gorgeous. Katie always thought she’d have been perfect in one of those old muggle films her mum liked as one of those bad boy heroes with a heart of gold. With her dark hair and dark eyes and crooked nose, Katie could just picture Gwenog on a motorcycle, wearing a leather jacket, enticing pretty girls into the night. 

“Where’d you go, angel?”

Katie blinked quickly. “Just thinkin’ about how pretty you are.” Gwenog flushed briefly, the pink on her cheeks contrasting perfectly with her tanned skin. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Katie darling.” Gwenog tugged her shirt off in one smooth motion, exposing her carved abdomen and chest. Gwenog wasn’t wearing a bra as was her habit, not that she really needed one with perfectly perky, small handfuls. Katie desperately wanted to take one into her mouth, but Gwenog was already stepping through the harness so it’d have to wait. 

She teased circles around her own clit, biting back a whimper as she watched Gwenog. Her other hand slipped under her sweatshirt, reaching towards her own chest. 

Gwenog made everything look so effortless as she fitted the cock to her harness. On most people, it might look slightly ridiculous, but on Gwenog it looked as natural as breathing. Once on, it adjusted to Gwenog’s skin tone, melting seamlessly against her. 

“Merlin, I could watch you touch yourself all day.” Katie felt her ears burn as she noticed Gwenog watching her intently. “But we’ll save that thought for another day.” Gwenog settled back on the couch, her cock swaying with the motion. “ _ Accio lube. _ Why don’t you get on your knees for me, angel?” 

Katie scrambled off the couch, any notion of tired muscles escaping her as she came to sit between Gwenog’s spread legs. 

Gwenog carded her fingers through Katie’s hair fondly. “C’mon now, angel, give it a taste.” Katie licked her lips before leaning forward to take the tip of the cock into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, delighting in the low moan it pulled from Gwenog. “Touch-transmitting spell,” she said in explanation. Katie grinned around the cock, eagerly taking more into her mouth. 

Gwenog let her bob up and down on the cock a few more times before pulling her off by the hair. Katie whined in protest, staring up at Gwenog, eyes wide. 

“Enough of that now, Katie darling.” Gwenog tugged her up into her lap by the hair, delighting in the little whimpers and moans the sharp pain drew. She pressed the bottle of lube into Katie’s hand. “Make sure it’s slick enough. You’re taking the whole thing, angel.” 

As Katie fumbled with the bottle of lube in trembling hands, Gwenog’s fingers teased up her ribcage until they caught just under the band of her cotton bra. 

Katie liberally coated her fingers in lube before gripping the cock, pumping it a few times for good measure. Gwenog hissed in pleasure, her fingers tightening around one of Katie’s tits. 

Katie let out a keening noise from the back of her throat, pushing her chest forward. 

Gwenog withdrew one of her hands, letting it rest on Katie’s hip. “Merlin, I love you in my kit,” she murmured, her gaze fixed on her team’s crest on the centre of Katie’s chest. 

Katie tipped forward, seeking Gwenog’s lips for a kiss, which she willingly reciprocated. She gasped into Gwenog’s mouth as the tip of the cock brushed against her cunt. 

“Now, angel, you’ve been very busy, but you said you were too tired, so you’re just going to stay nice and still for me, alright?” Gwenog cooed in her ear, biting gently at the shell, catching on one of Katie’s piercings. Katie nodded quickly. “Good girl.” Katie settled her hands on Gwenog’s broad shoulders, delighting in the subtle muscles beneath her hands. “Ready?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

Gwenog guided the tip of the strap-on against Katie’s folds, gathering wetness atop the lube. Slowly, the tip eased in, just barely breaching Katie’s entrance. “Do you feel that, angel? Feel how big? You’re going to take the whole thing for me. Because you’re mine, my good girl. And you’ll take what I give you.” Katie’s breath caught in her chest, words failing her in that moment as she adjusted to the dramatic thickness of the toy. 

Slowly, achingly carefully, Gwenog pushed further in, dragging Katie down. Inch by inch, Katie opened up. 

Her mouth fell open in a breathless moan. 

“Halfway there, angel. You’re doing so well for me.” 

Every fibre of Katie’s being felt as if it existed solely in her cunt as it stretched further than ever before. Wetness leaked down her thighs, soaking Gwenog’s lap. Her mind was practically blank as Gwenog’s hands pulled at her hips. 

“So perfect, Katie, you’re such a perfect girl for me.” 

Katie whimpered at the praise, her eyes meeting Gwenog’s. Her dark eyes were as close to black as Katie had ever seen them, brimming with a sort of predatory energy that made Katie’s cunt pulse around the strap-on buried in it. 

Another inch and Katie thought she was going mad. She buried her face in Gwenog’s neck, little whimpers of pleasure melting into her skin. 

“Last bit now, angel. Can you take it?” 

Katie nodded against her. She wanted nothing more than to take it all and make Gwenog proud of her. “Please, please, Gwennie, I need it.” 

“Oh, I know, angel. Such a desperate, perfect girl.” Gwenog helped along the last inch with an almost brutal tug on Katie’s hips, managing to hit a spot deep in her cunt that made Katie wail like a banshee. “There’s my perfect girl. You took me so well.” 

“‘m so full, feels so good,” she mumbled before sucking a mark onto Gwenog’s pulse point. 

Gwenog swept her fingers back and forth over Katie’s hipbones, letting her adjust to the extreme fullness between her legs. Gently, she pushed Katie back into a seated position, still holding her up by her hips. “I want to see all of my pretty angel.” She tugged insistently at Katie’s borrowed sweater until it flew off. She kissed along the edge of Katie’s bra, holding the girl still in her lap. “What did I say about moving, angel? Stay still.” Holding Katie with one hand, Gwenog pulled the bra off as well, leaving Katie completely exposed. 

As soon as the cold air hit her chest, Katie wanted nothing more than to move, to feel Gwenog’s cock press into her. But Gwenog held her firm as her mouth explored Katie’s tits. 

After what felt like a decade of teasing nips and bites and sucking, Gwenog pulled back, a rakish grin on her swollen lips. Without much warning, she lifted Katie’s hips, pulling nearly half the strap-on out of Katie before driving it back in. 

“Gwenog!” She yelped, nearly collapsing under the intense pleasure. Each time Gwenog pulled her back onto the cock, it dragged against the front of her wall, sending her into a tailspin of heady pleasure. 

“Don’t you dare come until I say so, angel,” Gwenog reminded, her voice soft, but full of warning. “You’ve been so good for me.” Katie could only whimper as the cock stretched her open again. Once she was fully seated on the cock again, Gwenog paused, content to let Katie just rest with the cock holding her open. 

Gwenog slipped a hand between them, pausing briefly at Katie’s clit, straining for attention. But her primary focus was on opening Katie’s folds so she could see how the cock opened up Katie’s cunt. “Take a look, angel.” Katie managed to force her gaze downward, biting down on her lip at the sight. Her pink folds strained around Gwenog’s cock, absolutely weeping fluid across their joined laps. She practically could see a heartbeat as they fluttered around the cock. “You’re taking it so well, my angel. It’s so big and you’ve taken it all.” 

Gwenog’s finger strummed gently over her clit. 

“Gwenog, I...I...I need…” 

“What do you need, Katie? Use your words,” she said as she shallowly thrust the strap-on. 

“I need to come, please.” Absently, she was proud that she didn’t stumble too much over her words, but that thought vanished as the cock thrust into her once more. 

Gwenog kept a steady pace on her clit, just enough to tease, but she needed a bit more to come. “Hmm, perhaps.” 

“Gwennie,” she whined, “Please, I’ve been so good.” 

“That you have.” Her fingers pinched at Katie’s clit, the callouses catching at the sides, sending shockwaves up her spine. Pleasure overwhelmed her brain as Katie tried to focus on Gwenog. “Give me a kiss, pretty girl.” As soon as their lips touched, Gwenog whispered, “Come.” 

Later, Katie could only describe it as falling off of a broom. 

Her cunt pulsed fiercely around the thick toy, trying to pull something from it. Every nerve ending felt like it was alight with electricity as if Gwenog had set her on fire. All she could focus on was the taste of Gwenog’s lips and the feel of her body beneath Katie’s. 

And then everything went black. 

Katie slowly came to, nestled against Gwenog’s chest. The toy was still buried in her cunt and she was in no rush to give it up. Absently, she noticed Gwenog’s hands stroking her back and her hair as the older woman hummed quiet words of praise. She twisted slightly in her arms, wincing as overstimulated nerves throbbed in her cunt. She blinked up at Gwenog, waiting for her to notice. 

“Hey there, Katie darling, how’re you feeling?” 

“How long was I out?” 

“A minute or two.” Katie hummed as she nuzzled back into Gwenog. “Sleepy now?” 

“Mmhm. Bed?” 

“Let’s get you cleaned up first.” 

With how delicately Gwenog pulled Katie off her cock, you’d never guess she was a beater. Although she did grin like the devil when Katie let out a low whine of protest. 

“Feels so empty,” Katie said with a pout when Gwenog chuckled at her. 

“I’m sure, darling.” Once she was free of the harness, she gathered Katie back into her arms and carried her to the bathroom. 

Katie watched sleepily as Gwenog puttered around the shower. Wordlessly, Gwenog guided her into the shower, washing Katie as she held her up. 

A sort of bone tiredness pervaded Katie and she struggled to keep her eyes open. 

“Keep those eyes open, Katie, no sleeping in the shower.” 

“But ‘m tired, Gwen.” 

“I know, we’re almost done.” 

Gwenog wrapped her in a towel and guided her to the bed, where Katie all but collapsed onto. With no small amount of effort, Gwenog managed to get her into a pair of panties and an old shirt of hers, Katie relishing in the scent of Gwenog that clung to the fabric.

Once she was dressed, Katie curled up on the bed, motioning for Gwenog to join her. Her girlfriend pressed against her back, drawing her in with strong arms. 

“Gwennie?” 

“Yes, Katie?” 

“‘m gonna eat you out for like an hour tomorrow.” 

Gwenog pressed a kiss to her hair. “Of course you are.” 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you enjoyed ! 
> 
> I already have ideas for at least three other fics for these two, so let me know if you'd be keen ! 
> 
> please send prompts my way - I'm up for anything (femslash) really! 
> 
> ko-fi.com/tellthatdevil
> 
> tell-that-devil.tumblr.com


End file.
